


人物小传一则

by alltheliferuiners



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheliferuiners/pseuds/alltheliferuiners
Summary: 旧作一篇。民国背景Feuilly脑洞。





	人物小传一则

**Author's Note:**

> 写的时候脑子里有自己认为最适合的形象。

叶尹白，粘扇面儿的。祖父在东北从事些他也不清楚的营生，外祖家则是苏北倒腾书画的小商人。他不知道他的母亲是怎么嫁到东北的，只听他提过自己出生前，父亲暴毙，母亲挺着大肚子从东北逃到了北城，去投奔母家旧友白老爷。那天下着大雨，尹少奶奶像个饿鬼似的砸着白家的门，雨水冲得白家门槛上全是血，顾不得换洗、更顾不得讲夫家遭了什么难，惊慌失措间便稀里糊涂地生了他，取了名字就死了。说是怕东北的人寻仇，他跟了母亲姓叶，只把父姓嵌在名中，为念收养之恩，又缀上了白字。  
白家怜他无父无母，对他不差，却又觉得他不吉利，只当半个下人的孩子拉扯大。虽没能自小学画扇面儿这种体面的技术，倒也识得几个字，跟着下面的师傅学了点活命的手艺。后来他自己扒在学堂窗边，藏在店铺角落，萤囊映雪的，也读了些书，算是粗通文墨。然而将将成年，白老爷便去世了。他也自然离了家，独门独户做起了粘扇面儿的匠人活儿，想来也小十年了。  
比起补锅修鞋之类的工种，粘扇面儿的已经算是文化人。夏天将临的时候，他便挎起小木箱子，开始走街串巷。他声音挺好听，却不吆喝。他们这行没有吆喝的，兴许真是为了把自己跟其他工种那些大大咧咧的粗人区分开来。只有他木箱上挂着的铜铃铛，随着他的步伐哗啦啦的响。人们听到这声响，便知道夏天要来了，扇子该修补了，这也是他一年最忙碌的时候。暮春的日头将他的皮肤晒得黝黑，眉梢肩颈明显可见东北的憨直壮实，但他做起粘扇面儿这样的细致活儿却极灵巧，扇面儿贴得结实妥当，因此还有些老主顾。赚得虽不多，却也不至于饿死，间或还能抠出点铜板买书买报。  
然而，作为一个手艺人，叶尹白的确是和旁的工匠有些不同。仔细看看，他模样并不像个粗人，长得着实精神，粘扇面儿时一垂下眼睛，眼底便看起来亮汪汪的，好像总浸着股南方的水气。叶尹白做活计的时候一般不说话，私下里却也喜欢和各种人搭茬交谈，为了纾解工作时的沉默辛苦，也似乎是为了盘活兵荒马乱阴影中的闷气。和每一个在街巷和四季里见过人间百面的底层工匠一样，他也有着自己对于世事人情的一套想法，但他说起话时字正腔圆的认真样子，却显得像个教书先生。“你就差一副眼镜儿了！”听到过这样的打趣儿，他总会很爽朗的笑出来，但敛了笑意，便又慷慨地谈起侵略战争的不公义和流离失所的人们来。他从未回到过家乡，却总牵念着故土，提到东北的沦丧，甚至还有些认真的、痛心疾首的神色，继而又将这样的关怀，投注到整个民族上。正义，自强，这是他常常挂在嘴边的字眼。有人觉得他痴傻：这年头朝不保夕，他自己吃糠咽菜却反而整日想要当英雄。但因为他的豪爽性情与诚恳谈吐，人们又觉得他并不一般，因此对他多少有些佩服和嫉妒掺杂的复杂情绪。  
其实很多时候，我们都常常忽略街头巷尾的那些劳动者，他们未必靠思想、文字和口舌来赚取生活资料，但他们并不是一般的人。他们破线的鞋踏在千万人踏过的地上，他们眼角有点下垂的眼睛望过街头人来人往，他们抽着劣质烟丝用活泼聒噪的口音举重若轻地讲述着传奇故事，他们素面朝天、风尘仆仆，却也满腹朴素的哲学，深刻地了解这个世界最残酷的法则。  
叶尹白不抽烟，他是这些人之中的一员，却又不是。


End file.
